jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Jodi Slayton
Background 1993 - Present Jodi was born in the great city of Los Angeles as the daughter of Lynn Morinaka. Shortly after her birth, her mother took her & fled from the hospital back to her home country, Japan. There were various agencies, especially International Operations that was looking for Jodi due to her father's unique physiology & his powers. She was raised only by her mother as her father never knew of her existence. Shortly after her high school graduation, her mother suddenly passed with no indication of a previous illness. Jodi was shocked & devastated to say the least. Having no family left, she decided to venture out to see if she could find her father. She left her old life in Hong Kong behind & travelled to the states using the information her mother had given her. She knew the basic of her father like his first name, what he looked like & that had met in Los Angeles. It didn't take long for Jodi to eventually find the man that was her long lost father... Marc Slayton. After the shock of realizing he had a child & the shock that his old lover was dead, he also realized she had inherited her unique physiology & innate combat skills from him. As the last family that the two had left, Marc moved her in at his & Cole's apartment. Yearning for more of a connection, Jodi took on the codename Jet & began fighting by her father's side as a member of Team 7. After participating in several missions for the last three years, she began to miss her old life as it gave her a sense of stability. Just as she thought of retiring for the life of a superhero, she decided to join the WildCATs in their war against Daemonites to give her a new purpose in life. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Kherubim Physiology: As a Human-Kherubim hybrid that is also a Gen-Active, she has a unique physiology only a few others share. ** Superhuman Speed: She possesses short bursts of superhuman speed (which causes her to become winded), she can run up to 225 mph. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Agility ** Immortality: She possesses virtual immortality. ** Superhuman Durability: She is extremely durable as a regular bullet will not harm her. ** Enhanced Strength ** Accelerated Healing * Martial Arts * Hand to Hand Combat * Stealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She was five years old when she began learning martial arts from her mother & other teachers. * Unlike her father, Jodi has the power of superhuman speed. * Jodi joined the WildCATs at the beginning of 2015. * She changed Morinaka to her middle name upon meeting her father. * Jodi planned on attending college in the states. In reality, she was was actually going to look for her father while there. * Growing up, Jodi used to wear glasses. * Her powers are enhanced because she is also a Gen-Active. * She's one of the few offsprings of Team 7 that is not a member of Gen 13. Notes * Her birthday is a nod to her first appearance ''Backlash ''#9 (June, 1995). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kherubim Category:Aliens Category:Gen-Actives Category:Hybrid Category:WildCATs Category:Team 7 Category:Stormwatch